1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to hunting accessories, and in particular, to a hunting safety and comfort device for wrapping around the trunk of a tree.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Hunters often must sit in one position against a tree or in a tree stand, exposed to the elements, for long periods of time while awaiting the appearance of game. The hunter often and unintentionally makes noise by frictional contact between the: bark of the tree and the hunter's clothes, thereby frightening game away. Not only is such a position against a hard tree trunk uncomfortable, but the seat of the hunter's pants can become cold and wet from contact with the damp ground. Additionally, hunters risk being mistaken by other hunters for hunted animals, with the tragic consequence of being shot by the other hunters.
Well-known solutions for this problem include bulky seat cushions that the hunter can carry into the woods and camouflage clothing that the hunter may wear. However, no convenient hunting accessory is heretofore known that can be easily carried in a hunter's pocket when not in use, muffle noises caused by contact of the hunter's clothes with a tree trunk, cushion the contact of the hunter's back upon the tree trunk, keep the seat of the hunter's pants dry, and also visibly alert other hunters that a crouched hunter is nearby.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 47, subclasses 23 and 24; Class 182, subclass 187; and Class 5, subclasses 656 and 420, produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention: Frantz, U.S. Pat. No. 379,948, issued Mar. 27, 1888; Shinkle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,265, issued Oct. 2, 1984; Brockhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,452, issued Apr. 21, 1987; and Breedlove, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,665, issued Mar. 9, 1993.